


浪漫传说

by cockroachroach



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockroachroach/pseuds/cockroachroach
Summary: 我比较喜欢把辛巴德写小一岁......不要在意年龄bug*致敬A.Pieyre de Mandiargues《黑色摩托》





	浪漫传说

**Author's Note:**

> 我比较喜欢把辛巴德写小一岁......不要在意年龄bug  
> *致敬A.Pieyre de Mandiargues《黑色摩托》

他做了一个惊人的噩梦。他的灵魂开始发痒，颤抖，呕吐，直到他终于从这场令人不悦的梦境中挣扎着惊醒过来。  
躺在他身边的十七岁男孩正不悦地盯着他看，他脑袋一疼，听见男孩说：“你吵醒我了。”  
他低下头吻了吻名为辛巴德的男孩的嘴唇，抚摸着男孩的后颈和长发，试图让他重新安睡。辛巴德被散发出淡淡体臭的肉体包裹，他闭上眼睛，亲吻着男子长满棕色毛发的胸膛。男子满意地安抚着怀中这个乖巧听话的妓女，不再去探索梦境的含义。  
等到醒来，辛巴德又和他一起泡了个澡，他靠在辛巴德的脑袋上深呼吸，海浪般的香气争先恐后拍击着他的鼻腔，他知道辛巴德马上就要离开了，突然心中冒出一丝不足以让他感到遗憾的不舍。辛巴德在他怀里扭动着腰，他觉得自己好像暂时圈养了一只敏锐机警的金钱豹，在暖洋洋的浴池中眨着眼睛。  
辛巴德用一只手在浴池中比划着各种各样的图形，被卷起的温水摩擦着他的皮肤，他拒绝将思绪完全交付于眼前的图景，尽管他也不太清楚意识想引领他奔向哪里。他想起巴巴罗萨，想起拉希德，想起多拉公，想起赛莲缇娜，这些和他无耻地在密林与酒馆中磨蹭着彼此的脸颊和腹部的人们看到他现在的样子肯定不会意外，只不过他们恐怕不知道比起和他们耳鬓厮磨，他更期盼有人能够完全剥夺他的思想和意愿，将他恶狠狠地在口腔与齿间咬碎，直到每一片体块都发出天真纯洁的抖动。  
在浴池里泡完了澡，辛巴德和男子一起愉快地躺在旅店宽阔的床上，男子一边回想着梦境里的几何图形，一边亲吻着辛巴德的裸足。辛巴德被他弄得很痒，不停地将脑袋往床上钻，紫丁香色的长发像嘈杂汹涌的巨型瀑布，在枕头这块由无数素洁的顽石组成的山脉上奔流开来，尽管这不太符合自然规律，不过也无所谓，毕竟瀑布也不能被如此巨大的臭烘烘的嘴唇所吸食，瀑布和辛巴德的光滑长发相比实在是粗糙而缺乏精妙设计理念，男子这样想着，从桌子上抓起一大把金币，塞进辛巴德的浴衣里，辛巴德马上敏锐狡猾地颤抖蜷缩起来，好像真是因为金币的冰凉似的。  
“我们能再见吗？”  
“当然可以，如果你想的话。“辛巴德朝他眨眨眼睛，干净的睫毛淫荡地抖动着。  
这个男孩的确是他在这个城市的最大奇遇，男子说了，又好像没说。他记不清楚了。一个性欲和审美能力发育完全的人，不会在这个场景下过多关注自身的思考，辛巴德令他几乎完全回归了感官，就好像在凌晨喝得酩酊大醉，倒在街角的雪地里。  
他戴着巨大的金色耳环的、留着长至脚踝的紫色头发的异国小男孩翻身下床，穿好自己的衣服，要离开他了。他最后依依不舍地在男孩脸上留下一个青紫色的吻痕，又为这吻痕付了一把金币，才向他道别。男孩的背影与门框和谐地融合在一起，男子心想，通过这种方式，辛巴德被他拘禁在了装饰画中。

 

走到繁华的大街上，辛巴德烦躁地用手背摩擦着脸颊，想起男人在他脸上吮吸时闻到的口臭和干掉的口水味，还有男人毛发稀疏的头顶在他的股间摩擦时那种微妙的快感。当他们做爱时，他抓着男人皮肉松软的肩膀，如同被强暴，一边大哭一边让男人吻去他脸上混合着眼泪和香脂的廉价黑色颜料（他的眼睛被刺激得又辣又疼）。  
天气尚且晴朗，辛巴德决定去换掉他破破烂烂的褪了色的外袍。他像个真正的天真无邪的小男孩一样蹦蹦跳跳地跑进街边一家挂着干玫瑰花和桦木招牌的服装店，他明白肯定有不少人停下手中的工作转而偷偷地注视着他，因为他确实是个引人注目的男孩，他早已习惯了这一切，骄傲地走进店铺，挑选新外袍。  
他换下身上的旧外袍，发现它像一块裹尸布。他突然悲伤了起来，没空再去设计他微笑的时间和频率，踱着步子移动到了一条小巷里。他在小巷中一家卖酒和牛肉汤的店里吃了点东西，突发奇想要去不远处的大剧院里看看。  
大剧院，他两年前曾经去过大剧院表演。那时候他的风头无人能及，他的名字在雷姆无人不知无人不晓。伟大的迷宫攻略者辛巴德，通常人们会这么说。他又记起了拉希德，拉希德是一个好情人，他每次亲吻着拉希德下巴上柔软的胡须时都会这么想。只不过他们的生活总是缺乏点激情，虽然也不太必要，但辛巴德每次被拉希德抱在怀里时，他总是下意识希望拉希德的臂力能更加强大，能把他收得更紧，让他破碎，让他窒息，让他像在月食的黑夜里从宫殿楼顶上不小心掉下来摔死的宠物狗一样四分五裂。在情人的身边失去意识的感觉很好，当然，不是情人他也不介意，比如巴巴罗萨，他强壮的双手曾扼住他的脖子，撕扯他的耳朵，一下又一下地扇着他的脸和屁股，无论他怎样哀求也不肯停止。  
或许，巴巴罗萨不算是个适合做朋友的人，但是那又怎么样？巴巴罗萨总是让他的骨髓和灵魂因为惊恐和兴奋而发抖，巴巴罗萨身高接近两米，他们站在一起时，巴巴罗萨总是低着头，让辛巴德被他身体的阴影所吞噬。  
毫无疑问，巴巴罗萨这个男人很危险。正是他冷酷无情地摧毁了自己的国家，杀害了自己的伙伴。一想到这里，辛巴德就觉得自己满腔都是恨意。他根本不知道巴巴罗萨这个卑鄙、毒辣、无耻的男人逃去了什么地方，巴巴罗萨也知道自己迟早会找到他，向他寻仇，所以就像一个畏畏缩缩的胆小鬼一样哧溜一下滑进了下水道，辛巴德的喉间发出了类似呕吐的声音。不过，他寻找巴巴罗萨的行动也不完全是由复仇欲驱使——其实，他想和巴巴罗萨做爱。辛巴德对自己内心深处的欲望无法也不想反驳。  
辛巴德全神贯注地回忆着。记忆如果不将他杀死，便势必通过其他方式让他毁灭，辛巴德像喝了一大杯苹果酒似的头晕目眩，他又一次开始想念骨髓的颤动。  
事情是这样的：他听说了帕鲁提比亚正在将人类用于军事研究和改造的传言，请求拉希德带他拜访帕鲁提比亚。于是他穿上属于巴尔巴德国王侍卫的制服，登上了开往帕鲁提比亚的商船。他没有错过当自己穿上制服时拉希德明显的眼前一亮，这是当然的，连他自己都为自己和这身制服的匹配程度而震惊，不如说他让那身制服进行了一次跃迁——这材质和设计都平庸至极的寄生植物吸取了辛巴德的青春和风采，摇身一变，成了国王的情妇身上那件每一个棱角和弯折都恰到好处的风骚长裙。辛巴德像个真正的侍卫一样扎着绑腿，用白色绉纱头巾给自己的一缕长发扎了个俏皮的马尾，在这之前从未有人愿意着笔描绘侍卫们脑袋上无趣的短辫。紧绷绷的束腰勾勒出辛巴德坚实的腰线，束腰收紧得过分了，让晒成蜜色的胸口更加敞露，只要拉希德或者别的什么人愿意，可以轻而易举地把手伸进去抚摸辛巴德光滑的皮肤和紧实的肌肉。  
第一次见到巴巴罗萨时，辛巴德没有急着暴露自己的身份。他被安了个叛徒的名头（不过倒也算是事实），被帕鲁提比亚全境通缉了。然而巴巴罗萨一眼就认出了他，就像一眼认出了房顶一样毫不稀奇，其实对他来讲辛巴德比房顶都更加容易辨认，毕竟房顶得抬起头才能看见，而辛巴德就站在这里，紫色长发光滑耀眼，琥珀色眼珠大而闪亮。他向前一步，首先向一脸戒备的辛巴德表示了友好，紧接着提出了带他参观帕鲁提比亚的建议。  
辛巴德和巴巴罗萨都是敏锐的观察者，在游荡的途中，两人确认了彼此都没有什么不友善的举止，辛巴德才终于短暂放下心来。因为是港口城市，这里嘈杂而拥挤，辛巴德也没看见巴巴罗萨皱眉头，心中对他有些改观，但依旧保持尖锐的怀疑，好像一把揣在怀中的利剑。帕鲁提比亚比三年前繁华了很多，街上熙熙攘攘，喧闹的人群面带笑容，似乎永远不会停歇的喷泉正往外吐着水流，商人们销售着宝石和色彩艳丽的纺织物。辛巴德的冒险家本性再次被激发，他甚至已经忘掉巴巴罗萨，转而在大街上售卖奇异物品的商铺间流连，赢得众人（尤其是女人们）向他投来的欣赏的目光。  
巴巴罗萨提醒辛巴德转移注意力的方式不算特别，但就他们的关系而言令人诧异。巴巴罗萨从一个露天铺子上抓起一条白色薄纱头巾，披在辛巴德的肩膀上。辛巴德抬起头看着巴巴罗萨，被他巨大的身影所覆盖，然而巴巴罗萨只是用手指揉捻着头巾上棕褐色的流苏，没有说话。  
辛巴德尴尬地道了个歉，巴巴罗萨露出一个属于他这种人的假笑，轻轻拍了拍他的背。再一次回忆起那个假笑，辛巴德的心脏开始剧烈地跳动起来，因为这个笑容和阴暗的密林之间仿佛深埋着一个绝妙的比喻，让他想起香粉溶在水晶酒杯中的苦味。辛巴德尖尖的鼻子旁边就是巴巴罗萨冰冷的金色盔甲，这绝对的威严和暴力的象征让他越发回忆起：一片密林，散发出芬芳的暗红色野蔷薇，奇形怪状的接骨木，乌云密布的蓝色天空整个地向他倾倒过来，雨点哗哗落下，但是只有极少的雨水落在他身上，又一个但是，他依旧变得湿淋淋的。那时候他九岁。  
在城中最豪华的餐厅吃完了装在大盘子里的热乎乎的羊排和克黑茶里（khichari），还食用了加了冰的新鲜果子露，巴巴罗萨问辛巴德对加冰食物怎么看，辛巴德的答复是自己早就已经尝试过，他的魔神可以操纵冰，因此制作加冰食物不需要太大成本。巴巴罗萨颇为好奇地将之前在港口买到的樱桃和葡萄放进白瓷碗里捣碎，让辛巴德给这些果露加上冰块，巴巴罗萨又往里面倒上了酒，这碗华丽的果子露在巴巴罗萨、拉希德和辛巴德之间一人一口反复交换，到最后已经分不清谁该从谁那里接下瓷碗，葡萄皮的碎屑挂在辛巴德被酒精染红的颊边，由不知道是巴巴罗萨还是拉希德的人轻轻拭去，然后他又用嘴唇和舌头拂去了拉希德或巴巴罗萨脸上和嘴里的樱桃梗。  
最后辛巴德醉醺醺地回到了旅店，这间只允许王族通行的旅店里全是面容阴郁的男仆和侍女，辛巴德因为醉酒而喉咙灼热难当，正巧闻到路过男仆身上恶劣的汗味，一下子就对着走廊价格不菲的羊毛地毯呕吐了起来，巴巴罗萨和拉希德却很清醒，因为他们懂得如何控制饮酒量。拉希德抬着辛巴德的下巴给他喂水，水从辛巴德的唇边滑到饱满的胸口，拉希德温柔地将他抱在怀中，一直陪伴他到能够控制自己的思考为止。辛巴德透过湿漉漉的睫毛看着他的大龄情人，朝他微笑，这通常表示辛巴德在撒娇。  
拉希德不可能不会被年轻俊美的冒险家的撒娇所打动。他将辛巴德抱回了房间，倒在床上的时候辛巴德说自己今天不太想做爱，因为实在是太疲惫了。拉希德吻了吻他的额头，给辛巴德换上黑色丝绸睡衣，解开他的长辫子以便他睡得安稳，替他拉上窗帘，吹熄了烛台里的蜡烛，将暗黄色烛台放在冷杉木橱柜上，才轻轻关上房门。  
辛巴德不知道自己睡了多久，但他猜想他没睡多久，首先是因为他还没来得及做梦，其次是因为他醒来时还能听见底下传来嚎哭声和怒骂声，好像是一位少女抽泣着，责怪身边的男人让她怀了孕，而她身边的男人，那个愚蠢的垃圾，一个劲地辱骂少女太过淫乱，谁知道孩子是不是他的，她想骗钱的话还嫩得很，最好不要打他钱袋的主意，辛巴德听得怒火中烧，要不是愣神之间少女已经哭着跑掉了，男人也气呼呼地离开了，他真想用魔装飞下去把那个男的狠狠揍一顿，再给那个可怜的女孩金币和住处。  
楼下剧烈的争吵早已结束，辛巴德开始在床上乱滚，他变得睡不着了。在一片寂静里，他听见自己的床边发出了呼吸的声音，肯定有个人正在他的床边站立着。辛巴德本想抽出枕头底下的短刀抵在这位不速之客的脖子上，但直觉告诉他不需要防备这个人。窗帘拉得紧紧的，房间里暗得出奇，他无法辨认出这个人究竟是谁，他听见衣服从肩头滑落在厚实地毯上的沉闷声响，一只手伸到他的胸口，爱抚着他的乳头。  
天啊。辛巴德听见了男性的喘息声。男人巨大的手猥亵地玩弄着他的乳头，辛巴德试探着问：“陛下，是您吗？”，但是没有得到回答。辛巴德很是吃惊，这可不是辛巴德想要抗拒的意思，正相反，他乐在其中。他只是觉得，如果来者真是拉希德王，那可太让人兴奋了。拉希德总是温柔而富有同情心，不过在床上可不是完全那样。一个国王在房事上绝对比普通人要擅长得多，自己曾经和拉希德的妾一起服侍过拉希德，拉希德在床上也会鞭打他，用脚踢他，用国王的威严压迫他，让他像一个布偶娃娃一样，流着脏兮兮的混合着精液的口水任人摆布，打扮得像个妓女，浑身上下只穿着薄纱和珍珠内裤。  
男人抚摸着他的脸，亲吻着他的眼睑和耳朵，辛巴德闭着眼睛，浑身发抖。如果一定要给这个男人贴个标签，辛巴德会说这男人是个荒淫无度的暴君。暴君嘴唇发烫，隔着头发轻吻着他的额头，用一只手玩弄着他丝绸睡衣底下的腹股沟。辛巴德再也无法让自己紧紧抿住嘴唇，不禁从唇间轻轻呼出热切的气息。  
男人的手指爱抚着辛巴德的肚脐和小腹，舔着辛巴德散发出酒味的柔软嘴唇，舌尖撬开辛巴德的牙关长驱直入，与辛巴德深深接吻。  
床垫急促地下坠了一下，男人吻着他外耳廓上与金属耳环衔接的皮肤，爬上了他的床。辛巴德紧张而又期待地喘息着，男人一只手扶上他的后脑勺，吻他的嘴和脖子，温暖的棉被从他肩头滑下，男人缓慢地从他身上除去厚厚的棉被，让他觉得自己好像正在被人剥皮，一点点露出甘美多汁的果肉。  
“陛下……”辛巴德的身体陷在床垫里，不受控制地分开双腿，拉希德的吻让他感到无比满足，拉希德的大手抚摸着他的身体，辛巴德也伸出手扣住拉希德的肩膀，抬起身体亲吻着拉希德的脸颊。拉希德的手熟练地脱掉他身上那件薄纱睡衣，揉捏着他丰满柔嫩的身体。  
当辛巴德摸到男人的头发时，辛巴德才惊觉来者并不是拉希德。来者的头发被整齐地修剪到后颈，而拉希德的头发没有这么短，再仔细想想，之前的耳鬓厮磨中他也没有感觉到拉希德下巴上柔软的小胡子。辛巴德的本想跳起来抽出床边的长刀，但是男人成功地激起了他的欲望，他思考了一下，还是放弃了。  
辛巴德呻吟着，双手紧紧抓着床单，双腿大张地被这个男人在黑暗中强奸。  
男人没有润滑就进来了，那粗大的阴茎埋在他的体内，对他进行一轮又一轮的冲刺。辛巴德觉得很痛，男人用一种能让他觉得痛苦的力度揪着他的长发，辛巴德无法克制地发出呜咽的声音，男人对他的反应非常满意，加快了施暴的速度。  
巴巴罗萨，是你吧。辛巴德想这么说，但他说不出来，他哭泣着，喘息着，尖叫着。他的嘴唇无力地像贝壳一样一开一合，想说出巴巴罗萨的名字。虽然辛巴德不认为自己说出来了，但或许是嘶哑的嗓音引起了巴巴罗萨的注意，辛巴德那微不可闻的细小声音居然也被他听见了。  
说出来了吗？好像说出来了吧。但又好像没有。辛巴德的脑袋里好像被浸水的海绵塞住了，他变得只能描述疼痛和快感，完全不能准确地作出任何判断了。头很疼，很晕，眼前的黑暗重重侵袭着他的感官。  
“辛巴德。”巴巴罗萨的声音传到他的耳朵里。“你终于发现了吗？”  
辛巴德发不出任何复杂音节，他感到唾液和从无法闭合的唇间流到床单上，巴巴罗萨一下又一下地在他的身体里动作着，他的肠道内好像流血了，也好像正在分泌润滑液体，空气中有男性的麝香味和血腥味。  
巴巴罗萨的动作越来越快，辛巴德迷乱地扭动着，听见巴巴罗萨在他头顶上喘息。  
“你真的是个妓女。”巴巴罗萨说，“你比我操过的所有妓女都要好。你知道吗？第一次看见你的时候，我就觉得你像宫廷里那些跳舞的女孩。你有一对很漂亮的大耳环。”  
黑暗的房间里充斥着肉体撞击的声音和摩擦黏膜的声音。巴巴罗萨用手指揩干净辛巴德脸上的脏污，满意地倾听着辛巴德混乱的呻吟和抽泣。“我或许应该用金属器在你脸上留下个印记，这样所有人都能看到。或者你只能戴面纱了。”  
由于身体已经适应了巴巴罗萨的抽插，不再感到剧烈的疼痛，辛巴德终于能够说出一些尖叫和哭泣之外的最基本的句子。“巴巴罗萨，我们做交易吧。”  
这句话辛巴德分了好几次才说完。巴巴罗萨的动作有些微的迟缓，他重重地顶着辛巴德，说：“我们可以做完再讨论。”  
老实说，虽然这近乎是一场强奸，但辛巴德的心中并没有对巴巴罗萨的怨恨。辛巴德在内心深处爱着这种感觉，被人拥有，被人操纵，被人剥夺人格与自由。巴巴罗萨是个情场老手，他能准确无误地撞到自己的敏感点，让自己意乱情迷。  
巴巴罗萨侮辱他的每句话都让辛巴德的身体颤抖起来，他甚至希望巴巴罗萨可以说更多，用更加难听的词语来形容他，辱骂他。  
“我是一个妓女吗，巴巴罗萨将军？”辛巴德听见自己说。他知道巴巴罗萨并不是一位将军，但是那又如何，他也不是妓女。  
“你是世界上最淫荡的妓女，辛巴德。”巴巴罗萨气息紊乱，抽插的速度越来越快。他按住辛巴德不停地颤抖着的大腿，更深更剧烈地操着辛巴德。  
当巴巴罗萨在辛巴德的体内射精时，辛巴德也高潮了。巴巴罗萨的精液丰富而滚烫，刺激着他流着血的肠壁。被巴巴罗萨的精液填满的感觉非常好，辛巴德的双腿止不住地颤抖着，他不自觉地夹紧巴巴罗萨有力的腰部，体会着一波波精液流进身体的感觉。  
巴巴罗萨拦腰将他抱起，让辛巴德的脑袋靠在他厚实的肩膀上，亲吻着辛巴德的耳侧和紫罗兰色的长发。辛巴德无力地依靠着他，他又累又痛，再加上十足地疲惫，眼泪像断了线的珠子，滴在巴巴罗萨的肩膀上。  
“真是令人意外。”巴巴罗萨调笑起来。“你哭了？”  
“……。”辛巴德也觉得挺丢脸的，但他控制不住自己。他完全不觉得难过悲伤，这只是纯粹的生理性眼泪罢了。“虽然我是迷宫攻略者，但我实际上也算是娇贵。”辛巴德说着自己也为这个形容词发笑。其实这是真的，贾法尔、席纳霍霍，甚至是密斯托拉斯，都比他更能忍痛受苦。  
“拉希德王会知道你上了我吗？”辛巴德以一种故作姿态的暧昧语调轻声询问。  
“你在餐桌上的表现已经淫荡得足够让人吃惊。”巴巴罗萨沙沙低语。  
“但拉希德王似乎并不为此吃惊。”  
“因为他和我一样——早就知道你是个淫荡的男孩。”  
辛巴德大笑着，搂紧了巴巴罗萨的肩膀。


End file.
